


The Calm Before The Storm

by gamelicker



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Angst, End of the World, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamelicker/pseuds/gamelicker
Summary: You and Zack have a moment alone before he leaves to face off against Rita.





	The Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after I saw Power Rangers a couple of months ago and completely forgot to post it. If it sucks I apologize in advance. Enjoy!

You watched as Zack jumped out of Zord to stand in front of you. While the other rangers were getting adjusted to the controls of theirs, Zack pulled you close to rest his forehead on yours. He brought his hands up to your face as he spoke his next words. 

“When we leave here the rangers are going to wait a few minutes while I take you to the other side of the mines, near the forest. I want you to run as far in as you can. Rita knows about you and I don’t want you getting caught in the crossfire.”

Your eyes watered up at his words. Of course Zack wanted you protected. You and his mother were all he had besides the Power Rangers. He wouldn’t have the time to get his mother to a safe place. If he could move you that’s one less person he’d have to worry about. 

This however, didn’t make you worry any less. The day Zack woke up after the train crash, he had raced over to your home and told you about everything that had happened the day prior. This resulted in you being with the Power Rangers over the last several weeks, watching them train and improve. Despite the massive improvement you were still worried. Zack was one of the most important people in your life. 

“If you do this you could die.” You choked back a sob as the words came out of your mouth. He, however, grinned at your words. His thumbs gently wiped the tears dripping down your cheeks.

“I can’t die.” 

His words made your brows furrow in confusion. He laughed at your expression.

“I can’t die when I have you and my mom to live for. Besides, who’s going to lay beside you stargazing if I die?” 

You smiled at Zack’s words. No matter what the situation, he could always make you smile. 

You leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips before throwing your arms around his neck. This could be the last time you’d get to hold him like this. You were going to savor every moment of it. Zack’s thinking must have been the same. He pulled you close, crushing your frame to his and burying his face into your hair. 

It wasn’t long before the calm before the storm was interrupted and Jason called out from his Zord. 

“Zack, we’ve to get going if you want her a safe distance from Rita!” 

“Roger that!” He called, pulling away and taking you by the hand to his Zord. He helped you in, seating you behind him.

“You ready?” He asked, leaning back to give you a quick kiss and a reassuring smile.

“Ready.” 

Zack grinned at your answer and turned to face the controls. He closed the hatch to his Zord, effectively sealing both of you in. You slid your arms around him to hold on.

He placed one of his hands over yours and laughed.

“Hold on tight babe. This is gonna be bumpy.”


End file.
